Regulus Black's Secret 'Victory'
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: When Regulus Black's blood-adopted daughter ends up at the local orphanage in Surrey it's bound to stir something. Meeting Harry how will the addition of another girl affect his future? How will this change everything? Read to find out... Currently on HIATUS and being REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED!**

 **hello, this is a new story for me. I've had it for a while but I'm at a block. Can't seem to figure out how I want to end it...**

 **anyway...this story will contain Weasley bashing, manipulative Dumbledore, and good Draco and Snape.**

 **Harry will also be abused but that's for later chapters.**

 **Also, big heads up...This story contains major time changes. I have Regulus being a father at 18 yet I think that's too young. Even if she is not his biologically. So even though Regulus and Sirius are three years apart there are some time changes. His daughter is also the same age as Harry. I'm not going into details cause it's too much math but...it's a heads up**

 **also...later there will be some romance with Draco. Now I know he is like her second cousin or something but we are going to ignore this little detail. This doesn't count as incest because Tori isn't full Black. She is only related to Draco for a few years into the story.**

 **Oops, I'm getting ahead of myself.**

 **Please don't think it's weird.**

 **Wow...I've been going for a while you've probably stopped reading this so I'll wrap it up**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything it's all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 _Regulus Black's Secret Victory_

A bundle of rags sat on the cold, hard floor in an underground dungeon. The bundle seemed to be breathing, indicating something alive. A thump could be heard and the bundle lifted their head.

It revealed the pale, haunted face of a woman. She had long golden hair that was very dirty and piercing blue eyes that had seen too many horrors.

Another thump was heard and the woman stood up, revealing a heavily pregnant belly.

The door was thrown open causing the woman to shield her eyes.

"Are you ready? We only have one shot." The woman nodded "I'm ready.."

The man who had arrived grabbed the woman and they began running. They weaved their way in and out of hallways, never coming across an exit.

The man paused to allow the woman to breathe. "Why isn't the exit here? It should be right here!"

The woman shushed him, even if he hadn't shouted, "shush. Even the walls have ears. Plus, he made it so that I could never escape."

The man sighed, "I'm sorry Isabel. I had really thought I could get you out." The woman smiled sadly as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "You tried Reg, it's all you could do. We appreciate what you've risked."

The man touched her stomach hesitantly. "If we make it out of this, I would like to blood adopt your child. That way our love will live on and the child can have a father she can be proud of." The woman shed tears of happiness, "thank you."

She wiped the tears away. "I think I have an idea. Tom never thought I'd escape so he's pretty secure in knowing that our magic won't get us out. But what if we use another's magic." The man was confused, "repeat that please."

The woman continued, "what if we call your house elf? He might be able to get us out, without tripping any alarms."

The man smiled brightly. "Brilliant. Kreacher!" A soft pop could be heard. "What can Kreacher do for Master Regulus?" Regulus shushed the elf, even if it wasn't necessary. "Shush Kreacher, can you pop us to the safe house, without alerting anyone?" Kreacher nodded, "of course Master Regulus." The elf held out his hands and the man and woman grabbed hold.

XxX

They arrived in an elegant room with comfy looking furniture and a large warm fireplace.

The woman clutched her stomach. "Reg! I think...Ahh!"

The man was soon her immediately. "Lay down dear. It'll feel better." He led the woman over to the couch as she continued to scream in pain.

XxX

Five hours later

"Miss Isabel will see you know Master Regulus."

The man had been kicked out after the contractions had really started. His worrying hadn't helped the woman one bit.

The man shot up from his chair and hurried into the room. The woman was tired looking but she had an angelic glow surrounding her. "How are you?" The man asked concerned. The woman smiled tiredly as she held up a pink bundle. "I'm fine. Tired but very happy. She's beautiful...' The woman paused to look at her daughter. "If you want to do the adoption do it now. I don't want her to be his blood any longer than necessary." The man nodded as he took out a small knife.

He pierced the small hand of the newborn baby girl before mimicking the cut on his hand. After drawing blood he took three drops from them both and placed them inside a vial of black potion. Upon contact with the blood, the black turned to gold.

He handed the vial to the woman. "This should do the trick."

The woman took it gently. She titled her new daughter up and coaxed her to drink.

Once the baby girl drank the potion her small features changed.

Her brown curl turned pitch black while her baby blue eyes turning into a gentle grey; if you looked closely you could see a piercing blue within her pupils. The baby smiled once the transformation was finished.

The man looked lovingly at the baby. "What are you naming her?"

The woman smiled. "Victoria Regina Black. Victoria may not be a star but it means victory in Latin. It's also a variation of Victorie, a French name for victory. I believe that she is a victory over Tom."

The man kissed the woman gently, "Our secret little victory."

XxX

The happy family was short lived when Regulus never came home seven months later. He had left without a trace. Voldemort had called on him more than usual causing Regulus' time with his hidden family to shorten.

Now he was missing. Possibly dead.

When Isabel called Kreacher all he would say was that Tom had gotten him. Isabel was heartbroken. Kreacher warned her to flee, that the safe house was owned by his family and she would be in danger.

Isabel packed that night.

XxX

Over the next few months, Isabel traveled through the miserable streets of muggle London. Her health suffered but she didn't dare return to the magical world. She wasn't going to endanger what little family she had left.

She looked at her young daughter. "I'll save you..."

XxX

That night Isabel crept over to the nearest orphanage, Surrey Home for Children.

Isabel held her daughter as she placed a silver locket on her neck. It contained the only picture of the small family. She placed her diary in a bag along with a note.

Isabel kissed her small daughter one last time before knocking.

XxX

Isabel watched as her daughter was taken in. She left after seeing her in good hands.

Turning the corner she heard screams and saw a green light before everything turned black.

* * *

 **Please Review. I want to see if people really want me to continue this story.**

 **I may be slow on updates. I have school and writer's block. So yeah...**

 **bye Witches and Wizards**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revised**

 **First, I would like to thank those who have seen my story and reviewed. It's great to know you want me to continue this story.**

 **To answer your question, yes, Tori is Voldemort's daughter. She is not aware of this fact. And since she was blood adopted he is technically not her father anymore. Regulus is her father as far as she is concerned. Now and later.**

 **Again, I'd like to remind people that this will be very slow on updates. Keep reviewing, please;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **P.S. I have changed a little tid-bit in the story. No longer is Isabelle's diary blank. No, I've decided that Tori should grow up reading stories about the magical world. Tori thinks her mom was a writer since Isabelle wrote the stories as if they were only stories. Once Tori discovers the wizarding world she will realize that the stories were real. Tori is blocked from the tales about the war because it wasn't appropriate for a child to read stories about death and all that. Once she reaches a certain age she may access the war stories.**

* * *

 _Two Freaks_

"Children, today we're going o the park. Get your coats and hurry up." The matron was a kind elderly lady in her mid-sixties. She was strict but had a large heart.

The smallest there was a young girl with wavy black hair that fell to her back and the most curious eyes; they were a deep grey with blue flecks around the iris.

She was 6 years old today. She had no friends. She was an oddity, a freak. The girl who could talk to snakes and move things if she was angry. The one who had been there the longest.

The girl was Victoria Regina Black, or at least that's what her note had said. She had been left on the steps of the orphanage with only the locket on her neck, a book, and a letter explaining her circumstances. No mother, father, or possible relations. Just there.

XxX

Today would be the first outing she could remember that they weren't going to a beach or some other place the orphanage took them to during the summer. Today they would be going local; to the nearby park.

"Tori, you can't bring your book. I don't want you to lose it." The little girl nodded obediently. "Yes Mrs. Blake." She scampered away as the matron smiled fondly after her. She had always had a fond spot for the poor girl. Most kids were adopted early if they were babies, but not Victoria.

XxX

Victoria ran up the steps to the room she shared with Melissa. Total bully if you asked anyone, other than the adults that is. Melissa had only been here a year yet she had the whole place wired for her needs. Victoria hated her.

Melissa was probably the biggest reason Victoria could never make friends with the newbies, as they were called. Melissa always beat her to talking to them so by the time they actually met Victoria they were scared out of their wits with fright from all the lies told.

Tori walked in and saw Melissa trying to open her mother's diary, the only thing she had of her family. "What are you doing?!" Melissa smirked, "just looking. Couldn't get the bloody book opened anyway." She threw the book away, and right out the open window.

"No!" Tori threw out her hands and the book froze. Tori walked up to it slowly before grabbing it and holding it securely.

Melissa's eyes were the size of saucers. "You're a freak! Freaky Vicky! You're freaky Victoria!" She ran out of the room shouting about Victoria's freakishness.

Tori stood in her room, tears streaming down her face as she hugged the book closer; it was her only friend. This book, full of fairy tales and stories from her mother's childhood, was Toei's lifeline.

XxX

As the children were sitting in the park a group of five boys joined them. They were trailed by a smaller boy with messy black hair and taped glasses.

The boys walked up to Melissa and her group of friends. Tori was behind her, swinging on the swing, still within hearing range.

"You might want to stay away from my cousin over there. He's odd." Melissa giggled at the fat kid who seemed to be the leader. "Thanks for the tip. Stay away from her," she pointed at Tori. "She's weird too. Quite the freak aren't you Vicky?" Both groups laughed at the name.

Tori got up and walked over to Melissa, feeling braver than normal. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time in her life there was someone else called a freak too. "I'm not a freak."

Melissa laughed, "then explain all of those incidents. You're a freak. Admit it."

Tori stepped back. "I'm not a freak." She walked away with the donkey laughs of a bully following her.

XxX

Tori wasn't watching where she was heading and found herself near the kid with messy black hair and taped glasses. He was hunched over on a park bench.

"Mind if I sit here?" The boy looked up, startled. "If you want." They sat in silence and Tori really wished she had her book, it always comforted her. She could lose herself in the tales of a magical world.

"I'm Harry." Tori looked up. The boy had sat up and was looking at her, trying to see if she was trustworthy.

Tori smiled slightly, "I'm Victoria but you can call me Tori."

Harry gave a lopsided smile, "how come you're over here. No one ever sits with me..."

Tori frowned, he seemed so nice. "No one likes me over there." She pointed to the groups of Melissa and the fat kid.

Harry frowned, "they don't like me much either." He smiled suddenly. "Maybe we could be lonely together."

Tori smiled at his wording, "you mean friends? I've never had a friend before." Harry was about to respond when the fat kid came over, Harry had bolted and ran, leaving a confused girl behind.

"I see your friend was right. Only a freak would hang with my freaky cousin." He left before Tori could respond. Tori stared at his retreating figure. He was chasing his friends who were chasing something or someone.

Tori looked closer. 'No! Not my first friend!' Tori raced after him. She was quite fast for such a small child. She caught up to them as they rounded on Harry.

"Leave him alone!"

They looked at the angry girl. "What are you gonna do about it girlie?" A kid with a rat face sneered.

Tori repeated herself. "Leave him alone." Tori felt brave now that at least one person her own age liked her.

The boys laughed and rounded on her.

Tori mentally pleaded for Harry to escape but he was frozen.

The fat kid came up to her. "My mummy said not to hit a girl." He pulled on a piece of her hair and Tori yelped.

Two things happened next: first, Tori yelped in pain before pushing the fat kid back, an astounding 10 feet, while that happened Harry caused the rest of the boys to fall on their backsides before they could gang up on his new friend.

They ran away like rats after their leader fell and they got back up.

XxX

Tori and Harry looked at each other before taking in sync

"That was you?"

"Was that me?"

Harry stopped her, "was that you?"

Tori nodded hesitantly, "yeah, did you do it too?"

Harry nodded shakily. "We're both freaks" he whispered.

Tori hugged him, even if he stiffened. "We'll be freaks together."

That day brought forth a friendship that would hold strong for many years to come.

* * *

 **If you were wondering, the diary and locket are enchanted. They will come up later**

 **stay magical...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revised**

 **Sorry to disappoint but this will not be a Harry/OC pairing. I plan to have Tori end up with Draco like it says in the summary. Harry may end up with Hermione. Not sure yet...**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _The Letter_

"Harry! Harry!"

Tori ran up to her best and only friend. He was climbing a tree. "What's up Tori?"

Tori smiled, "it's my birthday on Saturday. And Mrs. Blake says you can spend the day with me! Isn't that great?" Harry smiled sadly. "I'd love to be with you but..." Tori sighed, "what have they done now?"

Over the years Harry had slowly opened up about his home life. Tori had discovered a lot about her friend's horrible relatives; from the periods of starvation, being beaten up by his cousin, the occasional slap from his uncle, and being locked in his cupboard. She knew everything.

And he knew about her. Or, what she knew about herself. Tori still hadn't figured anything about her family.

Harry sighed as he looked away from her, fear in his emerald eyes. "I ruined Dudley's birthday. Set a snake on him." Tori burst out laughing. "I'm sorry about that Har, but imagining Dudley screaming like a girl is way too funny..." Tori continued to laugh.

She finally calmed down, "we'll just have to celebrate on Friday after school. I'll try to get Mrs. Blake to let me take your cupcake early." Harry blushed. "you don't have to do that. It's fine. I'm just happy to celebrate." Tori shook her head. "Nope. As my best friend, you are getting a cupcake. No buts." Harry smirked at the last part and Tori huffed, "boys."

She walked to the swings. "I wish my mum and dad were here to celebrate. That's my birthday wish." She sat down but didn't swing. She looked at Harry who was shuffling toward her. "Do you ever wonder what your parents were like?"

Harry sat on the floor next to the swing, "all the time. Though my aunt and uncle have given me a not so nice picture of what they were like..."

Tori shook her head. "No, like the truth. You have no idea if your aunt and uncle are right. I mean don't you wish you could meet them, just once?"

Harry laid down and watched the clouds. "Of course. What orphan doesn't wish that..." Tori laid beside him, "we'll always be best friends, right Harry?"

Harry nodded as he faced her. "Always. No matter what. We'll always be able to count on each other." Tori took his hand smiling, "Aways."

They spent the afternoon watching the clouds float by.

XxX

Tori woke up Saturday feeling happy. Not the happy associated with one's birthday but the happy you feel for absolutely no reason. Even if it was her birthday.

She ran down the steps into the kitchen. Mrs. Blake sat at the table holding a lone present. She always tried to give one present to the orphans on their birthdays.

"Hello, Tori. Happy Birthday."

Tori smiled, "thank you, Mrs. Blake." She took the present. It was a set of the prettiest pearl earrings Tori had ever seen. Tori couldn't comprehend how Mrs. Blake managed to afford them. "Oh my...how...that's...you. Thank you!" She hugged the older lady.

Mrs. Blake smiled gently, her blue eyes twinkling merrily, "it's nothing child. Pearls are your birthstone, just so you know." Tori nodded as she put them in her recently pierced ears. They complimented her hair. "Thank you. They're beautiful." Mrs. Blake laughed, "it's nothing child. Go have fun, celebrate. Just remember you have someone coming today at noon. Don't be late." Tori nodded as she ran up to her room. "I'll remember"

XxX

Somewhere in Scotland: Hogwarts

"What's on the agenda today Minerva?"

An aging woman with hair in a tight bun looked up. "I just have to visit three more muggleborns today. If you are free you could help Albus."

Albus, an old man with a long silvery beard and crescent moon glasses, thought about it. "Alright. I'll help. Who should I visit?" Albus became giddy at the thought of introducing the children to the magical world. He missed doing that.

Minerva looked at her list. "Victoria Black in Surrey." She frowned, knowing that name well.

Albus stroked his beard, "near young Harry I see. He should be starting this year." Albus too frowned at the name. If she was anywhere like the other Blacks in the magical world he shuddered to think how Harry might be. But he couldn't think that; Black was a common Muggle last name as well.

Minerva didn't look up, "maybe you should check up on him while you're there. It might be beneficial to get them done together." Albus shook his head. "No, Arabella is watching him. Plus his aunt knows about the magical world. No need to worry." Minerva pursed her lips but didn't respond.

XxX

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I am here to speak to a Victoria Black?" Albus looked at an elderly lady who had opened the door. "Oh yes, you're here for her. I'm Mrs. Blake. I run the orphanage. I'll just get Tori. The room on the left should be sufficient enough." She let the man in the house, "out of curiosity, why are you here? I take pride in my children's care."

Albus nodded. "As do I. I run a school and Miss Black has had her name down since she was born. I've come to tell her."

Mrs. Blake smiled, "so do you know of her family? Did they enroll her?" Albus shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry but the records just show that she was enrolled upon birth. I do not know of her parentage."

Mrs. Blake showed the man to a little study. "I'll get her. You can talk here." Albus walked in the room as the woman left to fetch the girl.

Albus waited a few minutes before the door opened again. He had already put secrecy charms up for privacy's sake.

A small girl with long black curls walked in. She clutched a book. "Hello, Mr. Dumbledore. I'm Victoria."

Albus was surprised, the girl was eleven but rather tall for her age. "Hello, Victoria. Please sit. I have much to discuss." Tori sat down still clutching the book.

Albus watched her intently. She was intriguing and reminded him strongly of someone he couldn't quite place. "Victoria, have you ever done anything odd or weird?"

Tori nodded, "of course." She remembered the weird things she had done.

Albus was surprised, most kids weren't this forward. "Do you believe in magic Victoria?"

Tori sat there silently. Albus grew concerned, "my dear, I know this is a lot to take in but..."

Tori looked at him, her eyes a blazing blue; much different from her normally kind grey. "I always knew I was different-" Dumbledore paled. She sounded like the young Tom Riddle.

"-What I didn't know was that odd old man would come and say stuff about magic. This is nuts!" She turned to leave when the old man drew his wand. Tori scoffed, "you're crazy. What's that? A magic stick?"

Dumbledore pointed the wand at Tori. "Orchideous."

Tori flinched only to look and see a bouquet of roses floating toward her. Tori's eyes widened. "Umm...is that all you can do?" She asked embarrassed.

Dumbledore looked at the girl before saying, "Avis." A bunch of blue birds appeared out of thin air. They flew around Tori's head before disappearing.

Tori sat back down still clutching her book, "bloody hell. You aren't joking."

Dumbledore laughed gently. "It is very much real my dear. All of it. And...you're a witch."

Tori's eyes had returned to normal, a kind grey with flecks of blue near the iris. She looked at the man cautiously. "You're not having me on right?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "no I'm not joking. It's real. I'm a wizard. There's a whole community of witches and wizards. There's a school too. I run the school, Hogwarts. And I'm offering you a place there. You've been down since you were born."

Tori thought about it. "So, no matter what I have a place. You can't force me to go?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "not even if I wanted to I couldn't force you. It's your choice." Dumbledore watched as the girl thought about her decision. "If you accept, there is a place you may obtain your supplies. I can lend you assistance if you so wanted or I could leave you directions..."

Tori looked at him, searching for deception. "I accept. Both on attending your school and on the directions please."

Dumbledore preceded to tell her how to get to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. As he turned to leave Tori looked at her book. "Were my parents magic?" She blurted.

Dumbledore looked at his hands. "I'm sorry but I don't know who they are. If you did I might be of some help..."

Tori shook her head. "I only know my mother's name. Isabel." There was an awkward silence.

"Can I tell anyone of this?" Tori looked at the odd man thinking Harry might benefit from the whole visit.

Dumbledore shook his head, "our world must stay a secret from the non-magical." Tori sighed, "so, I can't tell someone even if they show magic?" Dumbledore thought about it. "As long as you're absolutely positive..."

Dumbledore left on that note but not before looking at the young girl. She was intriguing; something gave him a bad feeling about her though. "Good day Victoria. I will see you again in September."

She watched him leave, "goodbye Professor." She debated yelling after him, calling him back to ask about the ability to speak to snakes. But something in her gut told her she already knew the answer. Talking to animals would get you a one-way ticket to crazy town in the normal world. Tori imagined the consequences in the magical world wouldn't be much different.

XxX

Tori ran to number four Private Drive.

She stopped when she reached the front door.

Knock. knock.

"What is it?" A horse faced woman answered the door. She looked at Tori. "Who are you?"

Tori held out her hand, if a bit hesitantly, "I'm Victoria. I'm..."

The woman sniffed disdainfully. "I know who you are. You're the wrench who pushed my Dudley. Well if you're here to do it again you can remove yourself from my property."

Tori shook her head and lowered her hand. "No, Mrs. Dursley I'm here to see your nephew. My caretaker needs a worker to fix the pipes and I recommended him. I've heard glowing reviews of his work with fixing things."

Mrs. Dursley sniffed again as she looked in her house. "Fine. Just let me get him." She shut the door leaving Tori to wait in silence. Mrs. Dursley came back out, dragging Harry. "Here. Keep him as long as you like." She shoved the boy out and shut the door.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "why are you here Tori? Not that I'm not grateful, but why?" Tori turned to him and saw a slight bruise on his neck. Her news could wait. "What have they done to you? It's only been two days?!"

Harry started walking toward the park. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Tori frowned, "doesn't look like nothing." Harry shrugged. "My uncle lost a client. He was mad." Tori took his hand, "that's not right. You know that?"

Harry nodded. "I know...but where else would I go?" Tori stopped him in his tracks, "you could live with me."

Harry smiled bitterly, "if only it was possible. No one would find anything on my relatives. They don't hit me regularly. It's only on bad days."

Tori frowned as she ran to catch up with him. "One day, you'll escape. And I'll be there waiting for you."

Harry smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Now, what did you really want to tell me. Cause I'm pretty sure it wasn't just to get me out of that house."

Tori giggled and whispered, "I needed to tell you something major." She dragged him the rest of the way to the park where they climbed a tree. Once they were settled Harry looked at her. "Spill."

Tori giggled. "Well, as you know it's my birthday so I turned eleven. Apparently, that's an important age to some people.

Mrs. Blake told me yesterday that someone was coming to see me. I just went along with it." Tori paused to collect her thoughts. "When I entered the room there was this really old man. He had the oddest pair of glasses, a crooked nose, and the longest beard ever. Anyway, he started off by asking if I had ever done anything strange. I thought Mrs. Blake must have told him if he knew such things so I nodded. Then he asked if I believe in magic."

Harry gasped, "there's no such thing." He stated almost robotically. His 'loving' relatives had drilled that into his head.

Tori shook her head, "and who told you that?"

Harry played with his hands, "my aunt and uncle...but it's not real...is it?" Tori looked him in the eyes. "hold out your hand." Harry did so confusedly.

Tori held out her hand, closed her eyes, and concentrated. 'I want to make a lily appear.' She thought.

Harry gasped and Tori opened her eyes. There, in the palm of her hand, was the prettiest lily she had ever seen. Harry stared at her. "How?..." Words failed him.

Tori smiled as she held the lily. "I've always been able to things like that. I have to concentrate really hard and it leaves me pretty drained but..." Harry took the lily. "It's very pretty. Let me try."

Tori nodded, noticing the determined glint in his eyes. Harry knew he was different; that they were both freaks. But if he could do what she did then he would finally have proof that his relatives lied and that there was really a place for him to belong.

"Alright, you have to concentrate really hard. Imagine what you want to appear in your hand. See the tiniest details, feel the texture of it in your hand." Tori instructed.

He held out his hand and closed his eyes. His face was a mask of concentration before they heard a pop. Harry looked at his hand, a pure white rose sat there.

Tori smiled. "See, magic. The man showed me a bouquet of roses before making birds circle my head." Harry was still amazed at the rose. "What does this have to do with me?" Tori looked at the rose again.

"It means that we will both be going to a wizard school this September. The man was Professor Dumbledore. He runs a school called Hogwarts that starts on September 1st. You begin at eleven. I even have a letter to prove it? Plus, I have to get supplies. Don't know how I'm paying."

Harry frowned. "How am I suppose to pay? We both need to see if they have a bank. Maybe our parents left something or had friends we could go to."

Tori smiled, "brilliant. We'll go tomorrow. Mrs. Blake said I could excuse you again. She just thinks I'm going to an exclusive boarding school my parents paid for. I can't tell her about any of this. Something to do with secrecy." Harry nodded, "makes sense. Oh, look at the sky. We have to leave." Harry helped Tori down, even if she protested. He ran back home while she ran back to the orphanage.

Mrs. Blake was waiting for her. "Where have you been young lady? It's past curfew." Tori smiled sheepishly, "I was talking and lost track of time...I'm really sorry." Mrs. Blake smiled fondly at the girl. "It's fine dear. It's only five after. How was it?" Tori smiled, "he's going too. His letter arrived today." Tori was lying through her teeth but it was really only a half truth: Harry would get his letter, just in a month.

Mrs. Blake scooped her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you dear. I've always known you've had potential. You just have to use it. I assume you're going to get your supplies tomorrow? Probably dragging your friend with you?"

Tori nodded, "yes Mrs. Blake. I was hoping to. I also need you to pretend that Harry's here to fix the pipes. His family isn't too welcoming." Mrs. Blake nodded, knowing how the Dursley family acted toward their nephew; who was a fine young boy she might add, having met Harry several times. "Of course dear. I know his family well. Have a good night."

Tori waved as she climbed the steps. She flopped onto her bed and was soon fast asleep; dreams of magic and castles filled them.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. The next one might be very delayed. It needs Sirius revision. Hehe.**

 **Any ideas on their trip to Diagon Alley are appreciated.**

 **Keep reviewing and reading. Sorry in advance for long waits :)**

 **Adios my magical readers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revised**

 **Sorry for the delay but you signed up for it. :)**

 **This chapter might suck so I apologize in advance. Really all they are doing is shopping. Not too important or interesting. The only good reason to read this chapter is some more information and slight foreshadowing. So, good luck and I hope you like it. Keep reviewing :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_

The next day saw Tori walking up to number four Privet Drive again. After another lie to his aunt, Harry was home free. Even until the next day, that is if they needed to spend a night somewhere. How they were going to pay for this was a mystery but Mrs. Blake was kind enough to tell Tori about an orphan fund Professor Dumbledore had spoken to her about. She was hoping it included Harry or they discovered some mysterious inheritance. Not that she wanted money; she wasn't greedy. But it would be nice so then another orphan would be able to use the orphan fund.

They boarded a bus where they looked at the instructions again. "It says to go to Charing Cross Road and look for the Leaky Cauldron. I've never heard of that place. Have you Tori?" Tori shook her head, "sorry Harry but I haven't. Professor Dumbledore said that only witches and wizards could see it. Maybe that's why." Harry shrugged as he heard the driver announce their stop. "Come on. Our stop's next."

XxX

"Do you see it?" Tori looked around. "There. That dingy pub. It says the Leaky Cauldron. I bet it's there." Harry looked to where she was pointing. She was right. A small pub sat there with a faded sign.

The children crossed the street and entered the beaten down pub. At the bar was a balding old man. "Hello there. What can I do for ya today at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry spoke up, "we were wondering...How to get into the alley?"

The man smiled, revealing some missing teeth. "Yes, the alley. Quite popular. Just go through there and tap the third brick to the right. A passage should open right up." They nodded and followed his instructions. The bartender caught up to them, "so sorry. I just remembered that you'll need a wand. Here," he tapped his wand to the brick wall and a stone arch appeared. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

They stared in wonder at all the colorful buildings and many people hustling through the crowded alley. The man shouted after them, "I'm Tom by the way." They waved goodbye as they continued on.

"Bloody hell..." Harry agreed with her statement. "Hell, If I had thought you were mental before, this sure convinced me otherwise..." Tori decided to ignore the comment on her sanity. "What do you suspect that giant white building is?" Harry shrugged, "not a clue. Let's ask him. He seems to know stuff."

Tori looked at the boy Harry was referring to. It was a tall boy with flaming red hair and horn rimmed glasses. His nose was stuffed in a book. "Excuse me. Could you tell us what that building is?" The boy looked up from his book and turned around to look at them, "of course." His voice was filled with pride. "It's Gringotts. The wizarding bank. It's run by goblins. Be careful around them. They don't take kindly to rudeness."

They thanked the boy before running toward the bank, weaving in and out of various shoppers. "Do you think we'll find anything useful?" Tori licked her lips, "don't know. You want to do the speaking?" Harry shook his head. "Nah, you can do it. You're better at negotiations than me." Tori laughed as they entered.

XxX

The building was very impressing, made completely in what appeared to be marble. They entered a set of burnished brown doors, passing two security goblins, or what they thought were goblins. The first doors led to a hallway with another set of doors. Set in silver on the second doors was the following message:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Wow. Impressive." Tori was craning her neck to look at everything. She noticed a crest that contained scrolls and wings along with the bank name and a motto. "Fortius Quo Fidelius, strength through loyalty." Tori whistled in appreciation.

"Look Harry, isn't it amazing." Harry had been looking at the goblins. "What?" Tori sighed, not noticing the stares of many goblins on her. "The motto, Fortius Quo Fidelius, strength through loyalty. Seriously, didn't you take Latin?" Harry shook his head as they headed toward an available goblin. He hadn't been allowed to sign up for an extra language at primary. Dudley didn't want to and Aunt Petunia wouldn't allow him to be better than her sweet Dudders.

"Excuse me. Mr. Goblin, we'd like to inquire about some accounts." The goblin looked up surprised at the manners. "What accounts would you like to know about miss?"

Tori looked back at Harry. He shrugged as she thought, 'real help.'

"We'd like to know if our parents set up accounts. I'm Victoria Black and he's Harry Potter." The goblin's eyes had widened. "Of course miss. The Blacks and Potters have been long standing customers here at Gringotts. Let me check something..."

Tori smiled. "We can wait. Take your time. We're in no rush." Again the goblin was shocked at the kindness of the human girl.

The goblin came back after a few minutes. "So Mr. Potter has an account he can access now along with the family vault. You, Miss Black, might need to take an inheritance test to see what you are able to use. There are many Blacks out there." Tori thought about it before turning to Harry. "What do you think?" Harry shrugged, rubbing his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. "I have only a half idea of what we're talking about. Ask Mr. Goblin. He could help." Tori frowned at his attention span before thinking of his advice.

 **(AN: Harry's attention span is important he is not dumb. just distracted and having trouble concentrating.)**

She turned back to the goblin, "what would you recommend we do?" The goblin couldn't hide his shock. "Well, I would say you wait a year or more until your more knowledgeable about the wizarding world. That is if you're new to it. Even then you have to be a certain age to take certain inheritance tests. I'd just use the Hogwarts trust funds if you need them. But I will be looking into the files to see if you might have a claim to any vaults Miss Black. Your name is familiar..." The goblin trailed off.

Tori smiled, "thank you. I think I'll come back some other time. Can we access Harry's account?" Harry had nodded when she said that making her know it was okay. The goblin nodded. "Do you have a key?"

Tori looked at Harry, key?

The goblin took their silence as a no. "Let me check who has it... Professor Dumbledore should have given it to you on your tenth birthday...may I look into that?" Harry nodded dismissively, his attention was else where. There was a fascinating old hag, no insult intended, exchanging some gold coins for paper money. There was also a sly looking wizard eyeing some jewels on a nearby counter.

Tori waved her hands in front of his face. "Earth to Harry."

He shook his head. "sorry. I keep tuning out. I keep thinking this isn't real." Tori nodded as the goblin gestured for them to follow him, "follow me. I'll give you another set of keys."

They followed the goblin back into a room. There he put a gold key into a bowl of some clear liquid. "This creates a new key as well as making the old ones invalid. Who ever tried to use it will receive a real shock." Tori and Harry shivered as they saw the grinning goblin. They never wanted to be on the receiving end of an upset goblin.

Harry took the new key. "Thank you, Mr. Goblin. Could you show me to my vault?" The goblin nodded, "it's Griphook. And yes Mr. Potter, I'll gladly show you to your vault."

They followed the goblin, Griphook, out the door and into some carts.

A wild ride later they stopped at a large door. "Key please." Harry handed him the gold key. Griphook put it in the door and they heard a click.

The door opened revealing mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Bloody hell Harry. You're loaded." Harry whistled in agreement. Griphook handed him a bag and Harry began scooping some coins in it. "Tori, do you want some?"

Tori shook her head. "I couldn't possibly. Hogwarts has a fund for orphans..." She trailed off as Harry's face took a determined look. She sighed since she knew he wouldn't back down. "Fine, but I'm paying you back at one point in my life."

Harry smirked as she started filling a bag. "We will see about that."

They let the bank with two bags full of coins. After saying goodbye, Tori promised to come back at some point for an appointment. She'd have a better idea of this new world and hopefully be old enough to take the inheritance test.

XxX

"So what do you want to do now?" Harry looked around. "I think we should go to the bookstore. Look for things on wizard culture and life. We can also get our class books."

Tori's eyes lit up, she loved to read. "Yes! Let's go!" She dragged a laughing Harry all the way to the book store; it was easy to find. It appeared to be the only book store: Flourish and Blotts.

Tori dragged Harry into the history section. "Hmmm...which sounds better, Hogwarts: a History or Famous Wizards in History? Ohh... The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. This looks interesting...oh my, Harry look, it a book on wizard customs. We could learn a lot from this. I think I'll get all of these along with some basic beginners guides in all the classes." Tori hadn't really given Harry time to answer or give his opinion. She had also walked away by the time he regained his composure.

Harry shrugged as he began gathering his class books. He grabbed others that caught his attention along with basics in most of the classes; they could be helpful.

Tori raced around the bookstore grabbing anything that caught her attention. Somehow she managed to carry all of her selected books without falling over or dropping them. As much as she detested charity, Tori was glad Harry had let her borrow some money. She wouldn't have been able to get half of the book she held if she had to use the orphan fund.

As she was paying she noticed another girl ordering a lot of books too. Tori held out her hand. "I'm Tori Black."

The girl looked up "I'm Hermione Granger." They shook hands. "So you like to read?"

Hermione blushed, "yeah. I see you have a similar appreciation." Tori smiled, "totally. How long have you know about the wizarding world?" Hermione looked around. "Is it that obvious? And a year." Tori smiled. "I can see some of your book titles. A person born in this world would not need a book on wizard traditions. But I totally understand, I've only known for a day or two." Hermione smiled at her new friend. "I find this world fascinating. I mean, a whole hidden society. Who wouldn't find that interesting?"

Tori laughed as she paid for her 42 books. "Is there a way to make these lighter?"

The cashier smiled at the girls. "Here, I'll put a feather weight charm on them. It might wear off though by the time school starts." Tori took her charmed bag, "thank you."

Hermione paid and saw her parents. "I've got to go. I'll see you in September? Tori smiled, "you can count on it. It was nice meeting you." Hermione waved goodbye as she reached her parents.

XxX

"Made a new friend?" Tori spun around to see a smiling Harry. She blushed, "one can never have too many friends."

Harry laughed as he approached the register. "Too true. Where to next?"

Tori looked at her watch, "well, we still have most of the day ahead of us. I think we can grab the rest of our supplies minus the potion ingredients cause they might spoil, Plus we have to add a whole new wardrobe for you. You can't go around in your cousin's too large hand-me downs for the rest of your life. We also might want to look into portable trunks. I doubt your family will take kindly to this." Harry's head was spinning from all her words; so like any boy he nodded. Tori smiled knowing he totally missed the part about clothes shopping; this would be fun.

XxX

The two children spent the rest of the day collecting their supplies. They got their wands from a reluctant Ollivander(too early he said for Harry, pff); 10 3/4 inches, walnut with a unicorn hair core for Tori and 11 inches, holly with a phoenix feather core for Harry.

They also got their robes with Harry being told that they would get his new wardrobe in non-magical London. Tori found the robes unflattering and vowed to make some changes. Harry could care less; he was just pleased to be out of the robe store. He did not like cloth shopping.

When they passed the apothecary they noticed some students with supplies and decided to ask about keeping the ingredients until the school year. It was fine and many did store their ingredients till later. They marked that off their to-do list and bought the needed items.

After two long hours, Harry was ready to drop. "Are we done yet?" Tori looked at her watch, "how about we stop for some ice cream? Then we can look at trunks." Harry nodded gratefully and plopped down in the nearest chair. "That sounds great."

Tori laughed before inquiring his flavor choice. "I'll take a caramel sundae. Here, use this. It's on me." Tori didn't even bother to protest; it was a losing argument. She came back with two large caramel sundaes. They were delicious.

After finishing their sundaes they felt energized; probably a sugar rush. "Ok, let's look for a trunk shop then go clothes shopping. We should probably exchange some coins for pounds before that though." They picked up their shrunken bags and started looking. They found a small shop in the back of the alley: Magic trunks for everyday use.

"Hello? We want to buy some trunks..." A man appeared, he was around forty with long brown hair and glowing blue eyes. "Hello. I'm Mr. Travelers. What are you looking for?"

Harry gestured for Tori to speak and she huffed, "we're looking for portable trunks. Maybe ones that have multiple compartments and can be shrunk." The man nodded as he led them over to some models. "We have this one: four compartments and portable, plus a shrinking feature along with the normal weathering and security ones. And over here we have an eight compartment one, five of the compartments are for storage while the other three you can inhabit. It also has shrinking features with the normal ones."

Tori and Harry spoke quietly to one another. "I really don't need an eight compartment trunk but you might get some use..." Harry shrugged, "I'm fine with the four compartments. It's no big deal..." Tori shook her head. "I can be just as stubborn as you. I really think you should get the eight. It could be your escape." Harry sighed, "I'm not going to win this am I?" Tori shook her head smiling. "See, boys can learn."

Harry laughed as they told Mr. Travelers their choices. The total came to 235 galleons and 23 knuts, and that included furniture in Harry's apartment rooms and extra security measures. The trunks could be shrunk with a command from the owner. They were also keyed to only them.

"Goodbye, and thanks for the trunks." Mr. Travelers didn't wave back and only shut his door.

Harry looked at his trunk before putting all of his purchases into the first compartment "now, non-magical London?" Tori nodded "after exchanging some money."

They walked down the alley when Harry paused and turned to stare at a snowy white owl in the pet store. "Is it odd that I'm drawn to the owl, Tori?" Tori thought about it "not really. I think I read something in my books about bonds. Maybe you're meant to have that owl." They walked in and came out with the snowy owl, named Hedwig, and all the necessities for caring for her. "She's beautiful. You can keep her in the apartment". That was what they called his trunk rooms. "Yeah" Harry stroked his new pet "I'm glad you convinced me to get them." Tori smiled as they continued on to Gringotts. The exchange was quick and soon they were in non-magical London. Tori dragged Harry through a large mall, grabbing a bunch of clothes and making him try them all on. In all, Harry bought a whole new wardrobe while Tori was convinced to but a pretty floral sundress she had admired. Secretly, Harry bought her a whole wardrobe for herself, a late birthday present. She would scream at him later but they both knew she'd be touched by the gesture.

XxX

They walked home tired and carrying their shrunken trunks "Goodnight Harry." He yawned "night Tori." They parted separate ways and left for their respective homes.

* * *

 **I hope your all still alive after that boring chapter. The next chapter might be very delayed. Hope you all stay tuned.**

 **Adios, my fellow Potterheads :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revised**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I'm backkkkkkkk**

 **yes, folks, I have not died ;)**

 **sorry for the slow updates I just finished with school and then I had to go to these extra classes and I just forgot to update**

 **my updates will be a little random**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to JK ROWLING**

* * *

 _Sorting, friends, and Malfoy_

Tori was bouncing up and down as she rode from Kings Cross. Today she would be starting a new school and learn how to be a witch. The best part: her best friend was joining her.

Harry had managed to respond to the second Hogwarts letter after his relatives had stolen the first one. They had been reluctant to let him go but a few fake threats plus a twirling wand and he was home free. Normally she would have stopped Harry but Tori felt his nasty relatives deserved all the threats they got. They had made her friend's life miserable; they needed justice.

XxX

Tori was currently on a scarlet steam engine going to Hogwarts. She was looking for Harry.

Tori had bumped into Hermione again and they continued to grow their tentative friendship. Tori agreed to help look for a boy named Neville's toad. She hoped to run into Harry while searching.

Tori opened a compartment and stuck her head in.

She noticed a pale platinum blonde boy and two boys who reminded her of the trolls she had read about in a book.

"Have any of you seen a toad?"

The blonde looked at her disgusted. "I've already told your friend no. Stupid mudbloods."

Tori didn't know what the word meant but could hear the disgust in his voice. "No need to be rude. I was just asking."

The boy sniffed as she turned to leave. "Are you a pureblood? you look very much like my aunt. Same facial structure."

Tori didn't know whether or not to be insulted. She decided to ignore his comment "What's it to you. I'm apparently a mudblood." She shut the door and left, not even listening for a response.

XxX

The boy watched her leave. In his gut, he felt that he should apologize. But a Malfoy never apologizes. Just, something made him interested. She looked the image of a pureblood heiress but she seemed to be of Muggle dissent. It was discomforting.

The boy sighed as his companions continued to cram sweets into their faces. He looked out the window at the country side where the image of a black haired girl with a blue fire in her grey eyes continued to haunt his thoughts.

XxX

She smoothed out her modified school robes(she had made them a little less loose and a bit shorter) before poking her head in a compartment further from the rude boy. "Has anyone seen a toad?"

She looked in to see who it was, it was Harry and a red headed boy. "Harry, I've been looking for you. When did you get here?"

Harry smiled. "I got here near 11. My uncle wasn't feeling very kind today."

Tori nodded in understanding before turning to the redhead. "I'm Tori." The boy looked at her hand before shaking it, "Ron Weasley."

Tori looked at the compartment and noticed a fat rat. She saw a faint blue shimmer surrounding the creature. She had noticed that she could see glimmers around certain objects, especially upon entering the magical world.

"Anyway, what houses are you hoping for? I've read all my books and I think I fit best in Ravenclaw. Hermione strikes me as a raven but I think she will choose Gryffindor just because the great Albus Dumbledore was there." Great was said in sarcasm but no one heard it.

Ron wilted at the question ."I'm Gryffindor for sure. Whole family is." Harry's answer was shy, "I think I want to be a Gryffindor. Seems best."

Tori smiled, "looks like no one wants to be a raven. Pity. Well, I have to find a toad so good day boys." Harry's laughter followed her as she left the compartment.

XxX

After meeting up with Hermione again Tori discovered that she found the toad. He'd been hiding in a luggage rack toward the front of the train.

The train stopped soon after Tori sat down. Now she was a jumble of nerves. 'What if they sent her home? Maybe they had made a mistake...'

XxX

The sorting was pleasant. It turned out that all you had to do was try on some old hat.

Tori was called before any of the people she met. She heard some hushed whispers before putting the hat on. Like she wanted, Tori made Ravenclaw. The hat had been debating between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but her intelligence won out in the end. The rude boy, Draco Malfoy, made Slytherin while Harry, Ron, and Hermione made Gryffindor. Tori was happy for them, though she had hoped for Hermione to make Ravenclaw with herself.

Tori sat next to Padma Patil. She gazed around the hall in wonder. Her eyes landed on a set of mischievous looking twins and the floating ghosts around the hall. 'This should be an interesting year.' she thought with a smile.

XxX

The next morning Tori couldn't figure out where the charms classroom was. Penny, a Ravenclaw prefect had given her a map. The only thing was Tori couldn't figure out if she was on the third of the seventh floor. She was about to give up when she ran into the blonde boy from the train, Draco Malfoy if she remembered correctly. He froze when he saw her before his face became a blank mask.

Tori hesitated before she spoke, "Are...are you lost too?"

He sneered, "a Malfoy never gets lost."

Tori shrugged and continued on her way. She finally found the defense classroom on the third floor. Professor Quirrell had been quite annoyed when she stumbled into his fifth year class. The Slytherins and Gryffindors snickered as Tori blushed.

A redhead took pity on her and guided her out before giving her directions. "Charms is the next floor down. Room 2E."

Tori thanked him as the blush receded. "Thank you. I'm Victoria Black but you can call me Tori."

The fifth year shook her hand, "I'm Percy Weasley."

Tori smiled, "Are you related to Ronald?" Percy nodded slightly annoyed. Tori smiled, "he's my best friend's friend. Are you all in Gryffindor?" Percy nodded before going back to class. Tori left also trying to follow Percy's directions.

She ran into Malfoy again. He wasn't so cocky when they had two minutes left until class began. He rubbed back of his neck as she passed him. "Look. we're going to be late soon. I was rude yesterday and I realize that. I really do need directions.."

Tori sighed, she couldn't leave him. Though, it wouldn't kill him to just say he was sorry. Fine. But if you start calling me names I will chuck you off the stairs."

He nodded nervously. They stayed in silence as they turned and started down the steps. Tori watched in awe as the other staircases moved. "It's amazing how they do that. Only Hogwarts has moving staircases. I've read about elevators in the magical world but only Hogwarts has moving staircases. Quite annoying if you're late for class."

Draco shrugged, "not really. I've seen better. My father apparated with me when I was little and I've used portkey a before. They are a little more exciting. The worst is the Floo. Never know if you'll end up in the right place."

Tori stared at him curiously. "Can you explain what you just said?"

Draco sighed dramatically, "this is why they shouldn't let people like you in. You know nothing of the magical world."

Tori took great offense to his words. "The same could be said for you lot. Could half of you walk into the muggle world and know what you're doing? You wouldn't be so confident if I stuck you in a movie theater."

Malfoy glared at her. "so?" He drawled. "Why would I want to go to a moo-vee theater? I'd never set foot in the muggle world."

Tori crossed her arms and stopped moving, forcing Draco to bump into her. "Well, I've never set foot in the magical world. So how should I know what you were talking about?" Tori gestured with her hands.

Malfoy shrugged uncaringly. "Which is why your type shouldn't be allowed here." Tori gave him a death glare. "Well, my type doesn't want you in their world."

She turned on her heel and left him there. Malfoy ran after her when he realized she wasn't coming back. He still didn't have a clue where he was and their conversation meant that class was already started. "Fine. I take it back. Can you not leave me stranded on some steps?"

Tori shrugged unfeelingly. " I don't know, you're pretty annoying. Leaving you on some steps might be good for your ego."

Malfoy sneered at her. "At least I'm not a mudblood. My ego may be large but I'm a pureblood. You're nothing compared to me."

Tori stared at him, fire raging in her grey eyes. "You know what you are Malfoy?" He turned to face her, "what?"

Tori smiled wickedly, her eyes blazing with emotion. "You're a bully. A bully who goes crying to daddy when you get hurt and who relies on their name to get you through life. I may not be a pureblood but I will always amount to more than you could ever be." She turned so fast her hair whipped in his face. Malfoy caught a whiff of lavender and vanilla before racing after her. He may not like her but he did need a guide. No point in talking when he could just follow her.

Tori and Malfoy ended up ten minutes late but their charms professor, Professor Flitwick, was understanding.

Tori didn't talk to Malfoy for the rest of the week. Not even when she was paired with him in Herbology. Luckily, it was a group of three and she could just ask Tracy Davis to pass the watering can.

XxX

The Halloween feast had been great...until the end.

Tori was happily chatting to Penny when Professor Quirrell burst in. "There's a Troll! In the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know..." He fainted.

It was utter mayhem after that.

Professor Dumbledore shot off a bang from his wand. This stopped everyone in their tracks. "Everybody calm down. Prefects. Escort your house to your dormitories."

Penny got up but Tori didn't follow. She 'd noticed a flaw in Dumbledore's plan. Tori snuck away from the Ravens and scurried off to find a Slytherin prefect.

She found Marcus Flint. A burly fifth year who played on the Quidditch team. "Marcus Flint! Marcus!" He looked down at the little first year girl. "What do you want?" He grunted.

Tori didn't back down, "you do realize you live in the dungeons right? That's where the troll is said to be." Marcus stopped in his tracks. "Bloody hell. You right. Professor!" He raced up to Professor Snape at the head table.

Tori was going to go back to her house when Professor Snape spotted her. "Black! What are you doing?" Tori spun around to face the towering teacher. "I came to warn the Slytherins." Snape was shocked, "well...you should stay here in the Great Hall then. It's not safe with a troll roaming the halls." He walked away, robes billowing behind him. Tori looked at the seats. All of the Slytherins were sitting and staring at her. "Ummmmmm...hello?" They continued to stare but Tori walked to Daphne Greengrass who was sitting next to Tracy Davis. Tori waved to Tracy before turning to Daphne. "Hi, I'm Tori."

The girl took her outstretched hand. "I'm Daphne."

Tori smiled at the hesitant girl, "do you like being in Slytherin?" Daphne nodded warily as Tori continued to smile, "tell me about it" Daphne gave her first genuine smile as she described living in the dungeons.

That broke the ice.

XxX

Tori spent the rest of the evening chatting to Daphne and Tracy. The rest soon got used to her presence and turned back to their friends.

They stayed like that until it was declared safe again to go to their dorms. Tori yawned as everyone got up.

Draco Malfoy stopped her. "Why were you so nice to us? We treat you horribly. Plus, no one ever wants to be seen with us.." Tori gave a sad smile, "because...I look deeper than the skin." She waved goodbye to Tracy and Daphne and a gob smacked Draco as she skipped out of the hall to her common room.

* * *

 **Wow. I hope this chapter wasn't all over the place. I'm really struggling with first year. Things really pick up in third year and I'm just trying to keep in line with the plot for first and second year.**

 **Updates will be slow. So I hope you stay with me**

 **good day my fellow Potterheads**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revised**

 **Chapter Six**

 **really infrequent updates coming up. Bare with me.**

 **I just got the new Harry Potter book. I can't wait to start it. I've had it for about four days and I have no idea how I haven't read it already ;)**

 **if you didn't know JK Rowling and Harry Potter celebrated their birthdays this past Sunday. Best of wishes to our queen and her character**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Tori.**

* * *

 _Christma_ s

After Halloween, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis became Tori's first Slytherin friends.

She didn't know what to make of Malfoy. He was finally being civil to her but she couldn't decide if he was a friend or not.

Tori had also started talking to some Hufflepuffs. They were nice enough and Susan Bones was a great person to talk to. Ernie MacMillan was also nice to talk to but all the Puffs seemed very touchy feely.

Not the greatest if you weren't totally a hugging person. Growing up in the orphanage didn't really offer many hugs. Mrs. Blake had twenty other kids to comfort and feed. Tori, being one of the oldest had been left alone more than once. Still, the matron had always tried to give her attention. Tori saw her as a kind grandmother figure.

Not everyone was happy with Tori though. Many were set in their ways and saw the breaking of house boundaries as trouble. The bullying started up. Tori was forced to watch her back for weeks. Finally, Tori told Penny and Percy about it, they were prefects. Penny urged her to go to their head of house, Professor Flitwick since the worst bullies were in Ravenclaw.

Tori finally relented and told her head of house. He had Cho Chang and her pośe in detention for a month. His warning about bullying kept them in place, for now.

When Harry heard about this from Ron who had heard about it from Percy he was livid. Hermione too was mad though she was sympathetic since she had been bullied whie at Hogwarts. Tori and Hermione had to physically prevent Harry from cursing the vain second year Raven.

XxX

Tori wasn't the only one breaking tradition though. Some houses were actually talking to other houses while Harry was made the youngest seeker in a century. Quite a feat from what some books said, plus the fact that their flying lessons hadn't turned out that well.

Ravenclaw was like a second home. Tori liked being a raven. She got along with most of the girls and brought life to the tower. Some of those kids were too serious; they needed to live a little; Manage time for studying with time to have fun. Penny Clearwater helped especially. She was a very open minded fifth year. Tori liked her very much and often went to her for homework help. Through Penny, Tori was reintroduced to Percy Weasley. Ron's older brother and it turned out that he had been the kid to help her and Harry find Gringotts in the summer. Tori seemed to be the only one Percy was totally comfortable with. His brothers all made fun of him for being so smart but between Tori and Penny, he seemed to lighten up a bit.

XxX

Harry and Hermione had become friends after Halloween; something to do with the troll. Tori didn't know all the details and frankly, she didn't want to know. Knowing Harry it was probably something stupid and heroic at the same time.

Tori continued to befriend Hermione and they evened each other out. Tori could calm Hermione down and make her let loose while Hermione could get the boys to study as well as encourage Tori to learn even more about the new world she was apart of.

Daphne fit right in when she joined them in studying. Daphne was very level headed and knowledgeable. Coming from a pureblood family she could answer all the questions Tori and Hermione threw at her. They, in turn, informed her on the muggle world. While Daphne may have no interest in entering their world she was at least willing to listen to them explain things. Daphne also gave them great entertainment when she argued with one of them. She would be a great lawyer one day.

Tracy Davis became a valuable friend also. She was a half-blood so she was able to give a better description of some things used in both worlds. She was a very funny girl, very outgoing and bubbly.

Tori and Harry were still close. Many even thought them siblings. They looked it from behind. In reality, they had begun to drift apart. With different classes and houses, it was rather difficult to hang out privately. Tori was either breaking boundaries or studying while Harry was usually catching up on homework, practicing Quidditch, or clowning around with Ron. It hurt both Tori and Harry to drift apart but there wasn't much they could do. They tried to meet as often as possible but they felt different.

Tori couldn't make up her mind about Ronald Weasley. He was a bad influence on Harry but also kind of fun. He could make you laugh when you didn't want to but he could also push all the right buttons. He was a mystery waiting to be solved.

XxX

That Christmas Tori and Harry discovered what it felt like to receive presents. Sure they had always shared gifts before Hogwarts but what can two orphans do to buy gifts?

Tori was happy that the Weasleys had sent Harry a family sweater but slightly put out not to have received one as well. Sure her and Ron weren't really friends but she always talked with Percy. Tori immediately felt guilty with her thoughts. Just because you talked to someone didn't qualify you to receive family presents. Plus, it's not like she sent them anything.

She gave a book to Percy and some pranking stuff for Fred and George(they had become friends when they helped her out of a particular situation and she promised to help prank Snape in return. She discovered she loved the thrill of pranking and the friendship bloomed from there.) She just gave candy to Ron while Hermione received some books and Harry got a watch. Mrs. Blake had even somehow managed to send a pretty blue dress for her to wear. All in all, it had been a good Christmas.

Tori was very intrigued to find that someone had sent Harry and invisibility cloak. They were very rare. Of course, Harry used it to look for Nicholas Flamel but what could she do about it.

XxX

That night Harry bolted into the commons room, woke Ron, and tried to get up the girls' stairs. Tori woke as a thump was heard. She groggily put on her slippers and walked out of the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Hermione said she could stay there with Professor McGonagall's permission since no one was in Ravenclaw tower for the winter holidays.

Tori looked at the bottom of the steps to see a crumpled Harry and a sleepy Ron. "I'm going back to bed-"

Tori stopped as Harry jumped up, "sorry Tori but I have to show you something."

Tori sighed as she yawned and walked down the steps. Harry wasted no time and grabbed her and Ron and dragged them toward the portrait hole. Tori looked at Ron as Harry covered them with his cloak.

"Do you have any idea what he's doing?" Ron whispered half awake.

"Not a clue," Tori said as she yawned. They blindly followed Harry as he explained a mirror that showed his family. Tori was too sleepy to really grasp the situation but still trudged along.

Harry led them back to the empty classroom, after many detours, circles, and close calls. Harry shrugged off the cloak and walked up to the mirror.

He pointed to the spot next to him in the reflection. "There's my mum. And my dad's next to her."

Ron stared at the mirror as Tori stood behind him. "I can't see them." Harry moved aside, "here. Look. Do you see them?"

Ron imitated a goldfish out of water. "I see myself as Headboy and Quidditch Captain. And I'm holding the house cup. Do you think this shows the future?" Harry looked down, "how can it? My parents are dead." Ron sobered as he stared longingly at his reflection.

Tori stared at Ron's reflection and saw him only as she did now; a first year with big dreams. Tori tapped him and both boys jumped, "can I have a go?" Ron nodded reluctantly as he moved aside. Tori stared at her reflection.

She saw a small, skinny, pale faced girl with black curly hair and large, tired grey eyes. Her image flickered before a man with shaggy black hair and grey eyes appeared. A woman with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood next to him. She was much shorter than the man but her smile was brighter. They waved before the man gestured to something outside of the mirror. Whatever it was wouldn't come out. Instead, a large black dog came out and wagged. Harry joined the couple and the dog. He appeared to be older, almost seventeen. His black hair was as messy as ever and his green eyes seemed brighter. Like he had no care in the world.

The people smiled happily before Tori was roughly pushed aside. It seemed Ron had gotten impatient and wanted another turn. "You've been there long enough. I want to look again." Tori picked herself up and grabbed Harry's invisibly cloak. "We've got to go. Someone's bound to have heard the commotion you've made."

XxX

Harry agreed with Tori and they dragged Ron back to the common room. Ron went straight to bed leaving Tori and Harry to sit on the couch.

Harry looked at his friend. "What did you see?" Tori played with her locket, just holding something that had belonged to her mother made her feel better. "I saw a man who had my hair and eyes. Then a woman with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes came out. She was quite small. The man called someone over but a dog appeared instead. And you came out. But it wasn't you. It was an older you, about 17. You all waved and smiled..."

Harry stared at her, "why would I be there? Especially if that was your family." Tori shrugged unconvincingly, "I don't know..." Harry grabbed her hand, "that's not true. I know you're lying. Your nose scrunches up when you lie."

Tori sighed as she gave his hand a squeeze "I think you showed up because you're a very important part of my life. You've been my best friend since we were little and the only one who understands me. You protect me like a sister and I think of you as my brother. It showed my family. You are included in that."

Harry flashed her a blinding smile, "good. I think of you as my sister. You've been there for me when no one else was." Tori squeezed his hand as she smiled at him. "Get used to it. I'll always be there for you."

Harry hugged her tightly before wandering up to bed. Tori stared at the fire for a while, thinking about the mirror. She had no desire to go back and torture herself with fake dreams but what did the mirror do? It showed her and Harry their families while Ron saw himself as great. Maybe it showed your dreams. While they are not always accomplished, dreams are always showing what you hope for. Tori sighed as she walked back to her dorm. Hopefully, Harry didn't wake her up again.

* * *

 **was this good? I didn't like it. Went on too long and I think I over though half of it.**

 **I don't hate the Weasleys. I'm rather fond of them. Other than Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny sometimes. So sorry bout the Christmas present. Also, Harry and tori are still close. Just think of them drifting of only to find each other again. Christmas really helps relationships(hopefully) and they'll be even closer next year**

 **bye my faithful readers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Revised**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **ok, so sorry for the wait but I've been busy. School is starting soon so I'll have even less time and I recently just got a new iPod and had to worry about saving EVERYTHING.**

 **This chapter I hadn't originally written. Half of it came to me one day.**

 **I know some characters are a little OC so I'm trying my best. If you think I could improve them please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _Arguments and The Man Behind the Turban_

Before break was over Ron and Tori got into a big argument.

Tori had stepped into the Gryffindor common room looking for Harry when she spotted Ron. "Ron, have you seen Harry? I've been looking all over for him."

Ron frowned, debating on telling the girl Harry's whereabouts. Ron had known Tori for almost a full year now but he wasn't sure what to make of her. She was Harry's best friend which made him jealous but she was also a girl. Ron already had to put up with Hermione but then again Ron would call her a friend. Tori not so much. "I think he went to visit Hagrid. Why do you need him? Here to nag us about exams again?" Tori frowned in annoyance, "just because I take school seriously doesn't mean you shouldn't too."

Ron sneered, opening his mouth without thinking. "Yeah it does. You don't have any fun. All you do is study. It's a wonder you've got any friends at all." Tori flinched back from the words as if they were a physical slap. She felt tears well up her eyes as she tried not to start to cry. "Fine."

She ran out of the common room as the tears fell. She locked herself in third floor girl's bathroom. She broke down as soon as the door was locked.

XxX

Only one person knew how she felt, Harry. It's why they were best friends, each had shared the same experiences. Harry and she were both been bullied for their magic before coming here. Tori thought Hogwarts would be a new start. It wasn't. All of Ravenclaw except Penny was serious. Tori could be serious but her caring and wild personality caused a rift between her and her year mates. Even Padma had eventually made other friends. She still spoke with Tori but none of the others acknowledged her. They spoke on occasion but they weren't her family. A house was supposed to be your family, but how do you form one when you both had differing personalities?

XxX

Tori heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was Hermione she ignored it. To say it was a shock would be an understatement when Professor Snape's voice traveled through the wood. "Miss. Black. It would be appreciated if you would come out. I'm sure your friends must be worried."

Tori unlocked the door slowly and came face to face with her towering potions professor.

She must have looked a mess, her grey eyes red from crying and her black hair had to be a birds nest by now. She sniffed. "I'm sorry. Professor."

Snape sighed, he hated to deal with crying children. It was one of the perks of dealing with Slytherins; they didn't cry. Most Slytherins came from old pureblooded families that were taught early on to control their emotions. "Come with me." The girl needed a calming draught before he could see if anything was wrong.

Tori followed obediently as she tried to control her sniffles. Of all the people Snape had to find her. McGonagall would have left her be after assuring she was fine. But Snape was a different story.

Snape led her to his office where she sat down and downed the gross potion. Tori felt calmer after that but the taste lingered in her mouth. "Is there any way for the potions to taste better?"

Snape looked as if he wanted to laugh. The edge of his lips twitched as he answered. No. The ingredients needed are rather bitter and adding sugar makes the potion useless."

Tori absorbed the information quickly, her mind going into overdrive and pushing thoughts of Ron Weasly to the back. "Do some potions taste better though?"

Snape thought about it. "The nutrient potion isn't so bad and there are some that have a better taste. But most do taste bad but skele-grow is one of the worse." Tori nodded as she took a look around the room. There were jars of various things and a large bookshelf.

Snape's voice brought her back to him. "Would you mind telling me why you were locked in a bathroom crying?" Tori shook her head, all her emotions coming back to the surface. "I'd rather not sir." She said meekly.

Snape nodded reluctantly, "okay but if anyone hurt you we are here to help you, Miss. Black."

Tori flushed at the implication. "It was nothing like that sir. Just a disagreement." Snape stared at her for a minute before responding, "any sort of disagreement that ends in tears must have hurt. Talking about these things helps."

Tori sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to let her leave until she told him. "It's rather stupid really..."

Snape shook his head. "it left you crying. And most arguments are stupid once you look back at them."

Tori glared at the floor. "It was Ron. He made fun of my studying habits then commented on how I have no friends." Snape looked slightly surprised. "I wouldn't say that Miss. Black. From what I hear you have plenty of friends."

Tori shook her head, keeping her eyes glued to the floor, "those aren't close friends though. I just talk with them. Hermione, Penny, Percy, Daphne, Tracy, and Harry are really my only friends. And Penny and Percy are years ahead of me, while Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy are in other houses. I don't really get along with my dorm mates." Snape's eyes darkened, "no bullying I hope?" His tone was cold.

Tori shook her head. "No. More of differing personalities. Padma is alright but she has her own friends. I'm rather lonely and hearing Ron say that made it all real."

Snape was silent after that confession. Tori sat in the chair wishing the floor would swallow her up.

Severus Snape didn't know what possessed him to comfort the distressed girl. Normally he would have walked them to the Hospital Wing for a calming draught. But for some reason, Victoria Black struck something deep inside his broken heart.

Finally, he broke the silence, "you shouldn't listen to Mr. Weasley. You've known Mr. Potter for most of your life and he will hopefully always be your friend. I can see the bond you have. Protect that bond."

Tori noticed the haunted look in his black eyes. "You broke a bond. Didn't you professor. And they were very special, weren't they?"

Snape looked sharply at her before sighing, "yes. A long time ago. I made a stupid mistake and she left. I regret it to this day." Tori played with her hands. "I'm sorry."

Snape shook his head, "nothing you did."

Tori shrugged as she got up, "still. I'm sorry you lost a friend." She reached the door, "thank you for the potion...and the talk. It helped." She opened the door and started to leave but turned back to stare at her defeated professor. "I could be your friend professor. Everyone needs a friend." She left before he could respond.

XxX

Tori wondered the halls after that talk. Snape was right, she shouldn't let Ron ruin her friendship with Harry. But it would be difficult to avoid Ron since Harry was his best friend. Tori decided to not tell Harry. He didn't need to hear of their argument. It could ruin his friendship with Ron if she told him.

Tori found Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall. She put a smile on her face, "how are you?"

Harry smiled at her, "good. Not looking forward to the start of term though." Tori rolled her eyes fondly, "someday you will."

Harry chuckled as Tori looked at Hermione. She was giving her a calculated stare. Tori shifted uncomfortably as she sat down. "Where were you? I was looking for you." She asked Harry.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I was with Hermione. We were looking up Nicholas Flamel."

Tori raised a brow, "still? I wish I could help but..." She shook her head, it'd be better to leave them to it. Even if she could help. "I'll try to look in some of the Ravenclaw books. All I can remember is something about gold. Not much help." Harry gave her a one-armed hug, "anything helps."

Tori gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Harry." She grabbed an apple, "well, I have some books to return. I'll see you later." She walked away not noticing the hurt look in Harry's eyes.

XxX

Ron approached Tori a week later. He gave a feeble apology but Tori would never forget his callous behavior.

Time flew by and before they knew it the end of the year was upon them.

Tori and Hermione joined efforts to get the boys to study for final exams.

The night after the last exam Tori fell into a fitful sleep.

 **"Victoria Regina,"**

Tori looked around the black void she saw. "Who's there?"

 **"You have broken free!"**

Tori looked around more panicked. "Free from what?"

 **"The bumblebee! The bumblebee that rules your world. The bumblebee who holds your friend's freedom."**

Tori couldn't see anything, she could only hear the mysterious voice. "Who is this bumblebee?"

 **"Your time is coming. Go down the secret door. Find the music and past the guard. Find the light and banish the evil. Find the key and pass the door. Find the red and cross the board. Solve the riddle and pass the fire. Pass the fire to the dark lord. Save your friend."**

Tori nodded hesitantly - it was only a dream; right?

 **"Beware the lies. Your trial is tonight. Beware the evil and lies."**

The world spun before Tori found herself back on her bed.

"The secret door..." Tori puzzled over the riddle as she twisted her locket. It was hot to the touch for some strange reason though not unbearable.

She could feel it in her magic that the dream had been real. Now all she had to do was figure what it meant.

XxX

"The third floor! That's it! Harry said that a three headed dog was guarding a trap door!" Tori jumped out of bed and rushed to the third floor. The door was open and Harry's invisibility cloak was laying on the floor. "Oh Harry, what have you done?" The dog was lucky asleep. But as soon as she opened the door fully the dog awoke.

All three heads growled. Tori backed away but hit the wall.

 **"Find the Music."**

'Could it be that simple?' Tori stared into the eyes of the closest head before opening her mouth. She remembered Mrs. Blake singing this song to her and the other orphans when they had nightmares.

 _"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

 _Smiles awake you when you rise._

 _Sleep, pretty wantons, do not cry,_

 _And I will sing a lullaby:_

 _Rock them, rock them, lullaby."_

The dog's eyes dropped and Tori had time to creep toward the trapdoor. It only revealed darkness.

Tori jumped.

XxX

She landed on with a thump. The things she landed on turned out to be deadly vines. "Where's Neville when you need him?"

Tori began to struggle which only seemed to encourage the plants.

 **"Find the light and banish the evil."**

"Light...light...Devil's Snare!" Tori was ever glad that she had been partnered with Neville for extra credit. Herbology wasn't her specialty and helping Neville to care to the plants had been a way to help her pass. "Lumos!"

The plants instantly recoiled as the light shown. The tip of her wand allowed Tori to see the ground before she hit it. "Not a pillow in sight." She gave a small laugh at her thoughts.

The underground chamber she seemed to be in lead to a door. There seemed to be a hundred little birds.

Tori saw the other door but it was locked. A closer examination at the birds, after a failed unlocking spell, revealed that the 'birds' we're in fact keys. She also caught sight of a broom. "Why does it have to be me?"

 **"Find the Key and pass the door."**

"It has to be literal." She muttered as she shakily got onto the broom. Unlike the Gryffindor's flying lesson her lesson with the Hufflepuffs had been great. Tori just didn't like flying. Heights scared her, had since her times at the orphanage.

Tori didn't go fast but luckily the key seemed very battered and made an easy catch. Tori couldn't get off the broom fast enough.

The next room held an enchanted chess board and Ron.

"Ron! What happened?"

He was laying in a pile of debris and only just waking. "Huh?"

Tori slapped him gently, "what happened?"

His eyes finally focused. "Oh, Tori? What are you doing here?"

Tori shook her head, "trying to save Harry."

Ron nodded. "He went through the door. We had to play our way through."

Tori frowned, "great. Chess." She was an average player at best. Ron trousted her whenever they played. But she could at least beat Harry; most of the time.

 **"Find the red and cross the board."**

Tori played her way through which was very hard. Tori had to make sure her king was very protected while trying to win the game. A few minutes in Hermione came through the next door and helped. Tori beat the game eventually.

"Hermione, what's the next challenge?"

Hermione frowned, "a logic puzzle. You have to find which one isn't poison. But I'm not sure if it'll be there. There was only enough for Harry to go forward." Tori felt like smacking her head. "Then how did whoever went through before you get through and then Harry?"

"It's Snape." Tori shook her head at Ron's statement. "Professor Snape is probably asleep in his dungeons."

Hermione interrupted before they could start arguing, "the right bottle is the small blue one. The third to the right." Tori nodded as she walked away, "thank you."

Hermione and Ron watched her leave. Both said "good luck" to her.

XxX

Tori walked through the next door and as soon as she passed a fire lit in its place. There was another fire across from the doorway. Tori assumed Harry had passed it.

"Looks like you were right Mione, as usual." Tori looked at the scroll next to seven bottles full of potion.

 **"Solve the riddle and pass the fire."**

Tori selected the small blue one and saw it did have only a mouthful of potion. But she had been right. The bottles were self-refilling.

"Bottoms up."

The potion tasted like ice. Tori shivered before crossing the fire opposite from the one she came from.

That room led to a small chamber that only held an ornate mirror. Professor Quirrell stood in front of the mirror. His turban was no longer on and the back of his head held the ugliest thing Tori had ever seen. The thing seemed to be talking to Harry who was tied up.

"Harry Potter..." The voice sounded like a hiss.

Harry tried to back away from the face but he could not move. Tori too was frozen in her place.

"You! Girl, come closer!" Tori felt fear like never before. She turned to go back but found a force pulling her closer. Soon she was tied up next to Harry and staring into the unforgiving red slits the creature called eyes.

"Victoria Black. The orphan from Surrey. How...fascinating." The creature paused in thought. "You know, we are very alike. I too was an orphan. Alone in the world. I see in you the same darkness I have. We could be great you know. If you give me the stone that resides in your friends pocket."

Tori had frozen when the creature started talking. She felt her soul die as he spoke of their similarities. Harry tried to gain her attention. "Tori, don't listen to him."

Tori shook herself from her thoughts. She heard the voice again.

 **"Beware the evil and lies."**

Her heart shaped necklace began to heat up again - giving her strength and love.

Tori looked the creature in the eyes, "your wrong Voldemort. We're nothing alike. I'm not lonely. I have friends and a great brother. You are the one alone."

Voldemort gave a roar of anger before he began to attack them. Voldemort/Quirrell went for Tori first but she still had her wand and was able to break her bonds. She ran.

Voldemort/Quirrell was hot on her heels casting spells when she ran to Harry. He had tried to escape but his bonds prevented a lot of movement. "Here." She muttered a spell quickly before running again.

Voldemort/Quirrell went for Harry next. Harry wasn't as fast. Something odd happened though. When the possessed teacher tried to touch Harry he burnt. Harry being the Gryffindor he was held onto Quirrell, touching any exposed skin. Quirrel went down and turned to ash. While the wrath of Voldemort appeared. He gave a war cry before passing through Harry who clutched a small blood red stone.

Voldemort turned to Tori. "I will be back. I don't like people who reject me. You could make a brilliant death eater." He too passed through Tori before fleeing.

Tori only knew darkness.

* * *

 **Ok, how was it? Was it rushed? I know the books until third year are going to be sort of rushed. Nothing really juicy happens until third year.**

 **The lullaby is not my creation. It's actually a poem by Thomas Dekker. It's sung to get a baby to go to sleep.**

 **Snape is a bit OC. Okay maybe a lot OC but I don't want to paint him as the villian. He will still be a snarkly git but he will have a soft spot for Tori.**

 **Ron was a bit OC but in his and my defense I see him as being a jealous git. This problem occurs later and is crucial to my plot. Sorry if you don't like him but whateves.**

 **And any comments about Tori's advanced knowledge is explained easily. You can't expect a girl in Ravenclaw not to try any defense spells when their defense teacher only has them read their textbook. Tori learned ahead and knows a few hexes. She still is a first year. I'd imagine she shot a few stinging hexes at Quirrell.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. If you'd like to make plot suggestions I'm always up for them.**

 **Love all my patient readers and I hope you keep reading.**

 **Nox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Revised**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **A new chapter is up. The updates are still going to be very irregular so bear with me. School has restarted and I do a few other activities as well. Writing is not really my top priority. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _End of First Year_

Tori woke the next day. Harry was still asleep. Madame Pomfrey fussed over her before Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to her.

"Hello, Miss Black. How are you this morning?" Tori shrugged. She could feel unease coming from the man. His voice also held a small amount of coldness.

"I'm fine Headmaster. Nothing like being unconscious." Dumbledore didn't laugh or smile. He looked pensive. "I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Tori told him almost everything. She didn't tell him about the voice though.

Dumbledore frowned after hearing her tale. "How did you know Mr. Potter and his friends would try to stop Voldemort?" Tori frowned as her mind whirled to come up with a plausible lie. "I had overheard them talking. Harry is my best friend you see, and he told me all about their mystery. I didn't take any interest in it but it is rather curious how the stone ended up here." Dumbledore looked away, "Hogwarts is the safest place. I took it into my counsel to place the stone here."

Tori didn't buy it, "with all the children? Your traps were able to be bypassed by four first years! How is that safe? If 11-year-old students can get past the obstacles what challenges are they for a full-grown wizard?" Dumbledore didn't respond.

They sat in silence for a bit.

"I do believe you are not telling me everything. Specifically the voice in your head or the similarities between you and Lord Voldemort."

Tori opened her mouth in shock. How did he know? "I..I.."

Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. "I fear for your loyalty. Harry is valuable to the light. And if Voldemort should come back we will need him. It is his destiny. I can't have you swaying him toward the dark-"

Tori cut him off, "with all due respect Sir, I do believe my loyalties are firm. I will follow Harry and do all I can to help him."

Dumbledore didn't respond. He could see so many similarities between this girl and a young Tom Riddle. She was charming and cunning. She held a certain amount of popularity and had the school wrapped around her finger. With so many students as her friends, she'd be likely to have many come to her defense should he do something. Young miss Black was also an orphan, a very smart orphan just like Mister Riddle had once been. No, the similarities were astounding and she had far too much sway with Harry.

He only gave her one last glance before leaving. Tori was left to wonder about their headmaster.

XxX

After the infuriating talk with the headmaster, Madame Pomfrey told her her friends wished to talk to her.

Ron and Hermione were first. Hermione ran over to her. "I hope you're alright. I knew it was dangerous. Why did I let you go-" She was cut off as Tori hugged her. "Thanks for caring." Hermione hugged back, "you're welcome. It's what friends do." Tori grinned as she pulled away.

Ron shuffled awkwardly in the background. He coughed when Tori looked at him. "I...uh...I'm glad you're okay."

Tori gave him a small smile. She wasn't going to totally forgive what he said but she was fine with putting it in the past; as long as he apologized. "Thank you, Ronald." Ron gave her a sharp nod before going over to Harry's bed. Harry was still out cold.

Hermione watched Ron leave. She gave Tori an apologetic smile. "He told me about your argument. He's sorry by the way."

Tori shrugged it off, "I don't want an apology from you. I want one from him. He hurt my feelings and I want to know why." Hermione could only shrug before asking what happened with the stone.

XxX

Almost as soon as Hermione and Ron left Daphne, Tracy, Padma, and Draco came in. Padma looked distinctively uncomfortable with the three Slytherins, preferably Draco.

She quickly asked how Tori was doing before promising to visit later and leaving. Daphne gave her a cold look as she left. "Such a good friend there Tori."

Tori rolled her eyes, "not my fault this school is prejudiced about Slytherins. Though you could be a little more open. Or less cold."

Draco snorted, "and lose her title as Ice Princess? No way." Tori laughed. She missed the smirk Daphne wore as Draco joined in laughing.

Tracy smiled warmly, more open than her female Slytherin. "Well, we can't all be as bubbly as you Tori."

Daphne smirked, enjoying the blush that stained Tori's cheeks. "Too true Trace. Too true."

After talking a bit Daphne and Tracy left. Draco stayed for a bit.

He shuffled slightly before talking again. "I..I wanted to say sorry. For what I said yesterday. It was...unkind."

Tori raised an eyebrow, "wow. A Malfoy apologizing."

Draco glared, "I'm trying to be serious."

Tori smiled, "I know. And I accept." Tori's mind flashed to the reason why he was apologizing. She was glad he at least had the gall to apologize, unlike someone she knew.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Tori had been paired with Draco for the last Herbology project. They had been the last to turn in their plant because neither were very handy in the garden - though neither would admit it. Since they were last they walked back to dinner together._

 _Draco had been very nice since Halloween if being civil was considered nice. Tori started a conversation which led to plans for the summer._

 _Draco said he was going to practice flying so to make the team next year while Tori explained she might learn more about Wizarding culture. Draco subtly offered to tutor her if she still needed help when school resumed. Tori beamed before saying something about trying to see if the magical world had things from the muggle world._

 _Draco made a disgusted noise which of course, led into an argument about blood purity. Draco was too stubborn and prideful to admit that she might have a pointing about converting muggle things._

 _"So you're telling me that Purebloods think they're better because of blood?" Draco nodded._

 _Tori crossed her arms, taking on a superior attitude. "So your O positive? What's the deal?"_

 _Draco had never heard that phrase before. "What did you say?"_

 _Tori sighed and began tapping her foot, a habit that showed when she was annoyed or impatient. "Your blood type. Is it O positive or something? Universal blood donor?"_

 _Draco scowled, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know what a blood type is or why someone would want to donate blood but Pureblood is when you have had magic in your family forever."_

 _Tori continued tapping her foot, "that's stupid. If you looked at my blood you would not be able to tell the difference between mine and yours. It's the same! How one can base another by blood status? It's bloody mental!"_

 _Draco stared at her open-mouthed. In one sentence she had totally disregarded their society that had been running for centuries._

 _Draco sputtered, "ridiculous...what...crazy...blood..." He regained his composure. "I don't have to listen to you. You're just a mudblood." He spat._

 _Tori felt tears well up in her eyes, "fine. Don't listen to me. Think what you want. I just thought you wanted a friend." She turned on her heel and marched to the Great Hall._

 _She gave one last look at him as the tears began to fall. "I thought you were different."_

 _She practically ran away without a second glance, leaving Draco to wonder why he had a sick feeling in his stomach._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"But you do need to curb the habit." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. But all the pureblood heirs are expected to be bigoted. I can't exactly change overnight"

Tori gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll help. And maybe you can do the unexpected." Draco opened his mouth to respond when Snape walked in. Draco quickly left upon seeing his head of house.

XxX

Snape strode over to Tori after Draco left. "What were you thinking? That idiot Potter endangered his life and two others already without you following him."

Tori shrunk back from her angry teacher "I...I..I had to."

Snape sneered, looking down at the young witch. "You had to? You had to! No one has to do something. You could have stayed in bed like a normal person! Or come to a teacher!"

Ever since Christmas Tori had continued to visit the dour potions master. Even if they practiced brewing in silence Tori secretly knew the lonely professor appreciated her presence. He helped with her homework, usually making a snide comment hiding some helpful information. Tori liked the sour man; she made it her goal to get him to admit to caring for her, just a little bit.

Tori looked down. "I'm sorry. I know I should have gotten a teacher but you don't understand."

Snape frowned. Her apology appeased him slightly but he still couldn't help but wonder why she had gone and passed all the traps. "Try me."

Tori went on to explain the voice in her head and how she had felt a pull toward the third floor afterward. "You see, I couldn't ignore it. I..I had to do it."

Snape thought about it for a bit. "I do believe you may have a very special gift. Give me time to look into it." Tori nodded and after making sure she was fine Snape finally left.

XxX

Tori was allowed to leave that night. She met up with Ron and Hermione who gave her the whole story. They had gone to rescue the Philosopher's stone from being used to bring Voldemort back. They all visited Harry even if he didn't wake for another two days. He told them about his encounter with Quirrell. Most of his story matched with Tori's memories.

XxX

Hermione and Daphne shared the title for the highest mark in their year while Draco and Tori held second and third place respectively. Padma came in tenth with Tracy just behind her while Harry and Ron were in the thirties.

Gryffindor won the house cup that year - the First time in seven years. Thanks to last minute points from Harry and friends, Gryffindor was able to beat Slytherin by ten points.

Tori thought that was unfair of the headmaster to spring that on a house right before going home. But she kept her opinion to herself.

* * *

 **This has to be one of the shorter chapters yet. I hope I portrayed everyone correctly. Draco and Snape might seem a little OC but I need them to be. Snape and Tori sort of form the type of mentor/student bond like Harry has with Dumbledore in the books. And Draco needs to be a little out of character for my story to go well.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Cho**

 **Later Witches and Wizards**


	9. NOT AN UPDATE - OPINION NEEDED

**Not an Update**

 **I know its been a while since I updated.**

 **For the coming months I cannot see myself finishing this story. I want to focus on my Maze Runner story. I have the sequel planned out. I just have to write it.**

 **I do have plans to eventually finish it though. So there is hope.**

 **I do want your opinion though, would you prefer if this wasn't a Draco/OC fic? Could you open your hearts to Blaise or should I stick to Draco?**

 **Also, would you guys like a story where Tori is a Slytherin who doesn't know her blood status and does her best to blend in with pureblood snobs as she tries to navigate the wizarding world, pureblood society, and staying true to her muggle roots?**

 **A Slytherin Tori would give much needed explanations to the sudden mentor/relationship between Snape and Tori and the OCness of Dumbledore.**

 **Also do any of you have ideas to fix the family issue? If Draco is the main love interest than Tori, as Regulus Black's blood adopted daughter, would be Draco's cousin. Help.**

 **Any ideas?**

 **Please PM me your opinions or post them in the comments. Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading this and sticking with me.**

 **Stay positive,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


End file.
